In recent years, a small and inexpensive wide angle lens having an angle of view of 150 degrees or more is demanded as a lens to be used in a small camera, such as an in-vehicle camera.
The following Japanese Patent Laid-Open Applications Nos. 2005-181596, 2006-209028, and 2007-114546 disclose a lens that uses three lenses to achieve a wide angle of view.